funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Bachelor Fridge
Introduction Bachelor Fridge is a "phase"-based strategy game. Players play as a bachelor who has neglected the foods in their fridge. This causes them to mutate into creatures related to the foods (for example, caviar turns into a "Sturgeonator". Sturgeon are famous for producing caviar, hence the name). They use these creatures to battle in an arena against other bachelors. Gameplay is split into phases: first a move phase, then an action (combat) phase. All players select what their creatures do simultaneously, as there are no individual turns. This type of gameplay is what makes Bachelor Fridge unique. While the other strategy games in FunOrb either involve long term strategy (Armies of Geilenor and Arcanists) or fast paced tactics and reflexes (Steel sentinels and Kickabout League) Bachelor Fridge is based on prediction and second guessing, making it very fun and challenging for both new and old players. Overview There are 50 different kinds of food in the game, and each can grow into a different creature with different stats and access to a different combination of moves. A player can have eight creatures in their fridge at once, though a freezer is available to store extra creatures. Free players can store 5 creatures, members can store 50. To create the creatures, players must spend in-game money on food at the supermarket. They then let the food rot to make new mutant food beasts. These creatures can be upgraded by being fed different foods. The group of food they need is indicated by a thought bubble, though the specific type is for you to find out. Once they eat the right food, their appearance changes, and they learn a new move. Boards/Sauces There are five types of spaces. *Open Terrrain-Creatures can move move normally along these spaces, and no unusual effects take place on them. *Buff Tiles-Act like open tiles, but contain a powerup which recharges every 5 turns. The first creature to step onto the powerup gets a boost in the appropriate statistic. *Blocking Tiles-Block all movement through the space they occupy. This includes such moves as Walk Over and Shoulder Barge, but not such moves as Jump and Van Damned. If a creature is pushed into these spaces, it will recieve the immobilize status, and will be unable to move on its next turn. The edge of the board will also immoblize creatures pushed into it. *Pits-Block movement through their space exactly like barriers, except that creatures pushed into them are killed instantly. Creatures cannot walk into pits or jump into them voluntarily. *Sauce Tiles-There are three kinds, and they vary based on the board type: #Pizza Sauce-Creatures who move out of these squares cannot go as far as normal on that turn. #Curry-May deal 40 damage to any creature standing on them at the end of the action phase. #Ice Cream- Creatures who move out of these squares may randomly move 1 more or 1 less than they intended, occasionally causing them to fall into pits and die. Statistics and Power-Ups Every creature has a level in four differant statistics, from 1 to 5, with 5 being the best. You can see your creature's statistics by using the magnifying glass or by right-clicking on it. Powerups are also available in-game to boost a stat by 1 point. Arriba is a move which gives the target a speed powerup, while Buff attack gives the target a Fisticuffs powerup. Some creatures have stat booster abilities which take up a move slot, but increase a stat by 1, and stack with powerups. Attacks Foodstuffs Every creature shown below has their own individual page, with strategies and more information. Creatures Moves Non-member creatures are limited to the first 2 levels of moves, although some have even less. Members have access to all levels. Every move has a base damage and each additional level increases the power of the attack. When your membership runs out, all your creatures are limited to the first 2 levels. You CAN use your member creatures. *However, if you do not go to your fridge at all when you turn back to F2P and instead go straight to the lobby, you can keep all your member moves. This is probably a glitch.* Match Bonuses Achievements Loading messages *Crying over spilt milk *Identifying Mystery Meat... Failed! *Loading Haggis. Reluctantly... *Lying about Cake *Reticulating Slimes *Cutting off Mouldy Bits *Distributing Gas Masks *Awaiting Pizza Delivery *Going to Brussels for Sprouts *Prepping flies for launch *Nerfing Tofu *Corrupting Vegetables *Shaking Cola Bottle *Decoding Sell-By Date *Recharging Energy Drink *Churning Memory (into Butter) *Searching for Cutlery *Pondering Purpose of Trainer *Toasting Hot Cross Buns *Saving up Sporx *Calculating Chunk Density *Wrestling with Shellfish *Smoking Kippers for Breakfast *P-P-P-Picking up Packets *Tenderising Roast Beef *Compiling Grocery List *Fetching Filth *Retrieving Last Year's Data *Discarding Fish Heads *Attempting to Force Lid *Cerealizing Objects Trivia *This is the fifth game with a custom cursor and the third with a custom cursor in menu. *The name of the grocery store in the game is GroceOut. The website advertised on the grocery bag, groceout.com, redirects to funorb.com. This is a pun on "Gross Out". *There are 50 different food types, each of which breaks down into 6 parts (head,eyes, upper torso, lower torso, arms, and legs). The head is the only one of them that never changes. Creatures may differ due to the order of food given. *The game was released with 50 Achievements which is more than any other game to date except Arcanists, Armies of Gielinor, and Kickabout League, and had the most achievements released on launch. *The Special Ability "Airstrike" states that any creature hit is shoved aside first. This is not true. *It has been said that Bachelor Fridge is almost a different version of Armies of Gielinor, due to the grid and units, although Fridge games tend to take less time. *The description about cake reads: Used to celebrate good times, but this could be a lie. This is a reference to the Valve game "Portal". Category:Strategy Games Category:Multi-player Games Category:All Games Category:Bachelor Fridge